


The star crossed spells

by greenocha



Series: Mythology and Historical Cracks [2]
Category: Japanese History RPF
Genre: F/M, Fox Spirit - Freeform, Japanese Mythology & Folklore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenocha/pseuds/greenocha
Summary: Seimei revealed the true identity of tamamo no mae, but in a different way.





	The star crossed spells

Abe no seimei, the most famous onmyouji of the Heian period and was noted to be one of the notable figures from the Heian Period. Not only he was an onmyouji, he was also an astrologer and a very terrible person for those who he deemed as his enemies.

“Aren’t your work keep you away from properly rest?” His wife was worried beyond something imaginable considering that her husband is still a normal human being, yet his works were piled up and he had to make sure of the emperor’s health almost everyday, making him a very busy man.

He let his signature smile, tender ones, the only smile he always wore in front of his beloved wife. He reassured her that he’s fine and is in perfect health. He was worried over his wife instead, as she was heavily pregnant with his children, twins he expects. His wife watched with sadness as her husband departed into the emperor’s castle once more, to begin his daily job but he set his mind on something else too.

Rumours spread like a wildfire they said, Seimei’s ears were sensitive at every kind of subjects, be it from something ridiculous to even dangerous. Though, maidens and guards started to spread rumour about Tamamo-no-mae being the sole reason of Emperor Toba’s sickness. The mistress had also created quite havoc inside of the castle, many imperial minister rejected her presence but the emperor already fell into her charms and her seductive spells.

After he’s done checking the emperor’s health, Seimei asked the maids and guards that following him to return to their respective chores, and he earned many thanks and quite cheers. Making sure that no one is around to follow him, he walked into Tamamo-no-mae’s chamber. He didn’t knock on the door nor noticed the young mistress about his presence beforehand. He entered the chamber with stealth and quickly slide-closed the door afterwards. The maiden was there, the luscious skin of her back were exposed as she wore her kimono loosely and the obi was sprawled across the tatami floor.

“Are you here to claim me, my lord?” Tamamo spoke in a seductive tone, yet she still have her back facing him.

“If it was the nicer way to put it up, then i guess it is.” Seimei remained his calm and composed self when he sat on his knees not far from where tamamo sat.

“How’s my emperor doing, then?” She finally turned into him. Letting the kimono to fall into the tatami floor as she made her slow way into him. She was exposed fully to him, in other words, completely bare or naked.

“Very bedridden, he’s also very ill. If i may be honest, did you know the cause of his disease?” His gaze, however, do not wander around her bare body at all, it stayed up firm, following her gaze. Tamamo laughed at the expression he wore.

“Mm? Are you trying to accuse me that i’m the cause of the disease?” She licked her lips seductively while her finger traveled up to caress his lips. If it was another man in seimei’s position right now, they would definitely mount her but seimei’s mind is something that even his wife could not read, let alone a fox spirit who almost knew nothing other than the fact that he’s an onmyouji and the emperor’s doctor.

“I would never accuse such a fine lady as yourself like that. So how about we play a little game? If you lied to my question, you will be punished but if you truthfully answered the question, you will be rewarded.” Tamamo giggled and nodded her head eagerly. Seimei showed her a truly evil smile that can be wronged for a gentle one, his eyes became unconsciously alluring red. “Sit here, on my lap.” She obliged his order and sat on his lap, with her back colliding with his chest.

“What is the first question?”

“Are you the cause of emperor toba’s disease?”

“Hm.” She wanted to know the reward she was promised with so she decided to answer truthfully. He slid down one of his hand into between her thighs. She gasped out in shock when one of his finger was pushed inside. “What a wonderful reward.” She moaned softly, his finger played a little while inside before he pulled it out and let the woman to lick her own wetness away from his finger.

“Are you the fox spirit that everyone are scared of?” Now she wanted to know about the punishment. She shook her head and giggled. “Oh my, you’re feisty one.” His other hand found it’s way to punish her, but in a completely different way. He gives her nipple a slight squeeze and pinched it repeatedly, tamamo moaned louder and started to buck her hips in excitement.

“Is that all?” When he’s done playing with her sensitive area, seimei’s clothes were already stained with her wetness that dripped from her vagina.

“Tamamo-no-mae, beloved mistress of our emperor. How many times have you molested him to do sexual things to you? It’s obvious that you had done this many times with him.” She weakly laughed despite the pleasure that still lingering on her sensitive parts.

“Aww, you looked like you want to fill me up though. How about your wife? Is she a greater partner than me that you only used me as a mere toy?” Her question brings forth a laugh that tamamo’s face quickly struck with confusion.

“Excuse my word after this but i have no interest in a fox spirit such as you who used human as a mere vessel. I do heard from my fellow that when a fox spirit gave birth to a child, the child will have an extreme intelligence and will be blessed with good luck.” Tamamo out to rage of being directly insulted, turned to face him with her deepening frown and knitted eyebrows.

“You’re the first person to look down on me in such way, perhaps i should enlighten you more about the gift i can present to you?” Her frown didn’t last long as she returned to her seductive acts once again.

“Oh? What gift? A child? A child conceived by a disgrace to the humanity like you is beyond intolerable. Therefore what part of it that you could call a gift? Perhaps the very image of a half human half spirit to you was a gift but to me the existence itself was already a curse.” She did not gave in to his words however, she started to undo his clothing piece by piece until he is shirtless yet tamamo still keep his pants around. Save the best for the last.

“You really like hurting your enemies, don’t you, Seimei?” His words sounds like a music to her ears, each threat and each insults. “If you don’t want that gift, i can at least give you a good time before returning to your wife.”

“A good time, hm.” He closed his eyes gently. “A pleasant idea, shall we proceed then?” Tamamo nearly squealed in delight at his reply, she closed the gap between them but seimei stopped her right when her lips were a few inch from his. He wrapped his hand tightly around her neck and the fox spirit began to struggle wildly in his grasp.

“S-seimei! L-let me go, you fucking witch!” Seimei did not listen to her plea at all and only tighten the grip.

“If you would quit mentioning my wife over and over again, i would let go of you but i’m still not done with you yet, Fox Spirit.” She nods and seem drop her flat into the floor. Her head smashing with the tatami floor with a great impact.

“W-why?”

“Why you say? First thing, you are making everyone on the imperial court to be feel threatened, second you’re literally no good to the emperor at all beside you can fulfill his sexual desires and third, i knew of your previous deeds. All of it, that’s why it should be safe to say that you’re a fugitive. You cut open a pregnant’s woman belly just to observe the inside of it right? How nice of you.” In attempt so that she could not escape, seimei chanted a spell and a shikigami appears to restrain her from moving.

“The emperor loved me deeply, Seimei. He would surely hunt you down to dead if he ever caught this scene between us.” Seimei shrugs and wear all of his kariginu clothing back, tamamo, however, was still completely naked.

“Did he? I would love to see the end of that story so well.” The next day, the emperor finally regained his health but when he entered his throne room, he found his beloved mistress there, tied up. He asked seimei about it but it was horror that quickly filled in his eyes upon hearing seimei’s answer.

“Your highness, Lady Tamamo-no-mae is a fox spirit and is the sole cause of all your sickness.” Being exposed as the fox spirit and humiliated in front of everyone, tamamo broke down into a cry. The emperor wanted the evidence of his statement. Seimei smiled wickedly and chanted another spell as three furry tails appeared and all the imperial minister and guards cowered in fear.

“You! You have been deceiving me all this time.” The end of the story, as seimei expect it to be, end quite well. She was immediately executed and the emperor couldn’t really contained his gratitude to seimei as he offered him many gifts. When asked about it, seimei looked up into the starless night sky and smiled once again.

“I would like for your highness to grant blessings for my children and for my wife to have several handmaidens to help her in the child birth.” The emperor granted his wish as quick as possible, so when seimei returned, he was greeted by the sight of his wife holding his twin children in her arms.

He is abe no seimei, a gentle and wise husband to his wife but a wicked and terrible man to his enemies. He had a whole army of shikigami ready to attack his enemies at all time, so it should be clear that no one dared to challenge him afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Seimei in akaseka version would be a great face-claim and potrayal to this story, since they are both (actually and undeniably) evil.


End file.
